


Of Sweaters and Post practice Cuddles

by wordstalktome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Haiba Lev, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know how this happened, M/M, Nekoma, Omega Kozume Kenma, One Shot, Third Year lev, and tumblr, height play is cute, i blame madamemalfoy21, omg it's fluff, smol and toll boys, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstalktome/pseuds/wordstalktome
Summary: Just wanted to write cuddles between small  Kenma and tall Lev and them being cute OR Kenma wants to kiss Lev but it's not because of his omega hormones.I blame madamemalfoy21.





	Of Sweaters and Post practice Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_madame21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Decisions, Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738714) by [the_madame21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21). 



> So this was in my mind ever since my talk with madamemalfoy21 !! I wanted to write this as a thank you to her for her omegaverse haikyuu series which I've binged over 18 times at least ! And i also wanted to write a toll/smoll fluff story after we cried over LevKen together TwT

           

"You’re late", welcomes the soft voice adding comfort into his already warm room.

 

Lev inhales the smell of an omega soothing his tired body.

 

"Just because I'm a third year doesn't mean I get to skip cleaning duties Kenma-san, the first years are under my care now!" He all but whines all the way towards where the other is lying on the bed swimming in one of the beta's red sweaters loose hair falling lusciously to tickle the clothed shoulder.

 

Lev drops his things by his desk and sits himself on the floor his back resting against the edge of the bed long legs crossed as to not feel too uncomfortable.

 

He closes his eyes and hums along to the tune playing on kenmas' game console. The soft electronic music and the contented smell of an omega lulling him slowly.

 

He hears rustling behind him and feels the bed dip behind him, he opens his eyes to be greeted by a blur of red and feels something warm settle on top him, his gaze finally fixes itself on a mop of blond black hair and he huffs.

 

"Did Kenma-san miss me?" Lev coos lovingly at the other male on his lap fondly huffing at the petulant pout stubbornly put up on the others face - more out of embarrassment than spite.

 

The omegas' body is warm against his own, lithe legs flushed around him, thighs pressed warmly against his hips. Lev feels the weight of the other snug on his lap cradled by his long legs.

 

"Lev" comes the soft command and the beta all but knows what the omega needs, so he bends his long torso down as his omegas’ hands gently cradle his neck and keeps him there - the game long forgotten on the others lap.

 

It's quite for a while and then.

 

"Lev" comes Kenmas' quite yet annoyed command teetering into an almost whine.

 

Lev huffs and whispers a loving 'bossy' under  his breath when he decides that he has teased the impatient omega enough and eagerly drapes his torso in such a way that cocoons the other under him.

 

"Good?" He asks cheekily

 

"Perfect" is the soft reply and he feels a hint of Kenmas' smile against his collarbone.

 

Lev picks up the game console and starts tapping away at the game knowing how these little sessions of theirs tend to get - long arms around the quite omega - a routine they had gotten used to once the courting started.

 

He feels Kenmas' nimble fingers massaging his scent glands getting them worked up, the soft touches sending pleasant shivers across Levs' body, he hums soft and long and nuzzles into the tuft of dual toned hair and breathes in the citrus scent and something sweeter and grins softly as he busies himself with the game letting the omega do as he pleases.

 

Kenma is warm, _so_ warm and content under the beta, so much so that he feels a soft purr building up. He continues to massage the glands, nimble fingers intent on working on whatever the taller has to give.

 

Kenma likes - no _loves_ these moments. Loves Lev being so warm and pliable and his body so lax with calm,the scent of a beta tickling his senses , not so overpowering like an alphas’,but, just enough to appreciate it with the others natural musk. It doesn't make him delirious with lust or submit, he is given full control to do what he wants and needs within his conscious reasons and Kenma loves it.

 

'Lev'  Kenma drags his fingers teasingly into the baby hairs of the others neck and tugs softly. Lev hums in return but his attention remains on the game.

 

" _Lev_ " a more forceful tug.

 

Lev _'umphs'_ as his torso is ungracefully drug down, "Kenma san, what is it? Do you want to play? " he asks his undivided attention now on the omega. "I was just getting to the good part though" he whines but lets the console drop unceremoniously beside his feet, only to substitute it by grabbing onto the jut of the shorter boys hips.

 

"What is it little omega?" the Half Russian croons as he sees the annoyed pout on the others lips and laughs as it morphs into a scowl.

 

Kenma deciding that he isn't in a mood for teasing takes matters into his own hands by lifting himself up keeps his balance with the help of his knees, he is still shorter than the other a fact that he immensely finds annoying and needs quick amending- so he gets to work.

 

The other almost sensing the older teens sour mood decides to ease the omega by lowering himself on the floor till he comes into level with the shorter letting his tailbone take the brunt of his weight.

 

"Happy?" Lev asks fondly

 

Kenma hums his affirmation and adjusts himself on top of Levs' lap.

 

He doesn't stop though, ‘ _oh no’_ he's going to get what he wants from the tall beta and with a little stretch of his neck he manages to close the remaining space between them, but not entirely- he stops midway just for their lips to teasingly brush as he looks at the taller, so close that Kenmas’ cutely upturned nose brushes softly along the curve of Levs’ more elegantly straighter one. He catches Levs' fond gaze before closing his eyes along with the remaining distance.

 

Their lips meet slightly off kilter - Levs' cupid’s bow wedged between Kenmas' smaller lips, the thinner lips gracing the  bottom of the olders' more filled ones. Kenma can _feel_ the others crooked smile with the way the younger’s lips move beneath his _‘and that just won't do!’_ So he adjusts his head - a little tilt to the right and a _teensy_ slump in his shoulder and _Yes!_ Perfect! - thinks Kenma as he pushes his lips a bit firmer against the others in retaliation. The sound that he pulls out of Levs' lips make him huff out as he pulls back to regard his boyfriend, adoration clearly apparent.

 

" _Kenma saaaannn_ " the other buries his face in the others neck out of embarrassment, shoulders pulling taut in an attempt to hide the tips of his now reddened ears.

 

Kenma huffs at the adorable reaction and tries to push the the other up - Lev nuzzles further in return, Kenma does laugh at this, “Lev” he murmurs softly trying to get the others attention - _trying_ being the keyword, he is unsurprisingly ignored with what he assumes is quite sulking and more nuzzling. He’s sure his strands are tickling Lev, because the nuzzling continues to become insistent.

 

“ ‘m sorry” he tries again while nosing Lev behind his ear and kisses there softly. This time he is rewarded with a hint of lush green eyes and a petulant “really?”

 

Kenma hums a reply and tries to get the other to face him again and is met with an entirely too happy half Russian, “ _How_ sorry are you Kenma-san?” he asks cheekily. Kenma is amused so he plays along, he feels something bubble inside him.

 

‘C’mere” he calls as he leans in and so does Lev, a bit too enthusiastically making Kenma shift under it but he doesn’t let go just winds his arms around the other's’ long slender neck and rests his arms there while his hand ventures into the silver forest of hair to make themselves at home receiving a low hum in return.

 

He starts with chaste small kisses pulling back to only push back in, soft noises falling between them. Unconsciously the fingers beneath the tufts of silver move in small circles unbeknown to the older. They start of lazily, sometimes tugging a few strands along with the action as it slowly turns to a more up and down motion along the nape and the baby hairs.

 

It’s not until Lev gives out a soft moan that Kenma pulls back to notice what he’s doing. The younger settles his head against the edge of the bed more solidly so that Kenmas’ fingers end up massaging the beta’s scent glands,his fingers stop for only a second before continuing, except this time he cups Levs’ nape and brushes his thumb softly over the sensitive skin.

 

“Good?” Kenma questions softly, finding it impossible to take his eyes off the melting puddle beneath him.

 

 _“Hmmmgggg”_ comes the lazy hum.

 

Kenmas’ hands travel along the long lines of the other's arms as if urging him, “C’mon you’re tired”

 

“Didn’t Kenma-san want to do _naughty_ stuff?” Lev lewdly taunts head cushioned on the edge of the mattress, eyes closed and a lazy smile on his face.

 

His words and the state he’s in are so contradicting that Kenma bites the tip of his nose, he’s not embarrassed or annoyed it’s quite the opposite, he’s relaxed body and senses, mind clear enough to read the situation without hormones getting in the way - no overtly intense sexual urges or scents, their in complete control of what they want to do and Kenma _loves_ it

 

 _“Itai”_ Levs’ voice cuts through Kenmas’ thought and he notices how he’s still got the other’s nose hostage.

“Don’t use japanese exclamations as you please they don’t work that way” he leaves a quick consoling kiss.

 

“But Kenma-saaannn it’s cute!! Don’t you think I was cute Kenma saaaan? Lev says but he still has his eyes closed tight from Kenma’s apology kiss, so tight that the bridge of his nose is scrunched up.

 

Kenma thinks he’s adorable.

 

He doesn't say it out loud.

 

“Up” he commands instead as he tries to stand up.

 

His movements are halted with a pale hand wraps around his elbow tugging him back down and onto the other’s lap - again.

 

“Can’t we just stay like this?” Lev asks softly head cradled in between Kenmas’ shoulder and neck, breath warm and calming against the skin that the sweater can’t cover.

 

“Sure” Kenma murmurs and settles himself comfortably knowing the ache his back and knees are going to have come morning, but _he’s_ comfortable and _he_ wants this too as much as anyone else does dynamics aside.

 

He closes his eyes with a soft “G’night”.

 

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm testing the waters with this fic cuz I've never written anything mildly fluff so *fingers crossed* 
> 
> bother me on tumblr http://wordstalktome.tumblr.com/
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated !


End file.
